Last Cry
by Il Fiore del Male
Summary: Renji pensait connaître le bonheur avec Byakuya...mais c'est plutôt la souffrance qu'il rencontre. / le résumé est nul mais venez voir l'histoire s'il vous plaît.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Bya-chouchou-973

Titre : Last Cry (Ah ! ça s'arrange)

Disclamairs : Les personnages de ce fan fiction appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Pairing: Renji x Byakuya (le couple principal) et d'autres encore (mais secondaire ou juste cité)

Rating : T à M

Note 1 : Bon voici la deuxième histoire de mon isolation, j'ai décidé de faire sur ce couple car « Secrets » parle d'Ichigo et de Grimmjow, « For you » parle d'Ichigo et de Sosuke, alors celle-ci parlera de Renji et de Byakuya ^^. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que j'aurai pu transmettre assez bien les sentiments des personnages pour que vous puissiez comprendre à quel point certaines choses de la vie sont dures.

Note2 : Bon, je ne vais pas tombez dans le sens de la vie car j'y comprends rien et que vous vous en foutez comme moi ^^. Bref, ceci est ma 3ème histoire (si je compte bien ^^) donc, déjà que je n'étais pas super rapide alors…ne vous attendez pas à ce que cela progresse mais plutôt régresse *_*. Bon, le vocabulaire sera familier…et…c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire, alors voici le résumé.

_**Résumé :**_ Ce jour ainsi que tous les autres auraient dû être les plus beaux de sa vie, ils auraient dû le faire vivre d'un bonheur inimaginable…Mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Ils inspiraient que de la douleur et de la souffrance…

**Chapitre 1 : Un jour censé être « bénit »**

A la Soul Society et au seireitei plus précisément, avait eu lieu à de nombreux changements : les familles Shiohin et Shiba étaient redevenues nobles et de nombreuses personnes avaient été désignées pour être capitaine ou vice-capitaine par le conseil des 46 qui s'était reformé. Mais bon, les dites personnes n'étaient pas au courant puisque certains capitaines avaient eu l'idée d'une grande fête pour célébré la montée en grade. Bref, ce qui nous intéresse est plutôt l'évènement qui se déroulait aujourd'hui et qui mettait tout le monde en effervescence. En effet, l'annonce de cet évènement…. avait surpris tout le monde sans exception. C'était un mariage, et pas n'importe lequel, c'était le mariage de Byakuya Kuchiki, le noble capitaine de la 6e division et de son vice-capitaine, la tête brulée, Renji Abarai.

Lorsque l'annonce avait été passée, de nombreuses personnes avaient manqué faire une syncope ou avaient beaucoup trop écarquillé les yeux. Il y en avait eu très peu qui avaient crût que c'était une blague car ils savaient qu'à la Soul Society, les dirigeants ne connaissaient pas le mot « blague ». Et enfin, il y avait eu des proches qui eux, avaient félicités les futurs mariés, mais bon, prudents, ils avaient plus félicités Renji que Byakuya car, pas fou, ils savaient comment ce dernier aurait réagi si l'on s'approchait un peu trop près de lui à son goût.

Dans une des chambres du manoir Kuchiki qui n'était pas mieux question animation, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouge fusillait pour la énième fois un magnifique kimono de cérémonie avant de se regarder dans la glace, de soulever ses cheveux encore mouillés, de renouer sa serviette autour de ses reins et de soupirer, encore une fois. Dans ses yeux se lisaient un profond agacement et il jeta un œil sur la pendule avant de recommencer son petit manège. Cela aurait pu durer encore longtemps si une personne n'avait pas pénétré la pièce. Renji qui sentait qu'il allait exploser ferma ses yeux et grogna :

_Putain ! Tu sais pas frapper avant d'entrer ?

_Non, répondit une voix qu'il reconnut instantanément, pourquoi ? Tu veux m'apprendre ?

_Ichigo, je t'avertis que si t'es venu là pour me faire chier, ça va très mal se passer.

_Tout doux, j'suis venu voir si t'avais besoin d'aide, et vu que t'es toujours à poil, j'en conclus que oui répondit Ichigo en se déplaçant.

Renji soupira et s'assit sur un tabouret sous la demande du rouquin qui prit un peigne ainsi qu'une brosse. Le roux sécha un peu mieux les cheveux du rouge en marmonnant :

_Purée, tu sais même pas te sécher les cheveux. Mais c'est grave ça !

_Oh ça va, hein ! J'te signale qu'ils sont longs et puis j'ai trop la flemme bougonna le rouge.

_Ben coupes-les !

_Si je fais ça, Byakuya me le feras payer. Une fois j'ai voulu les couper et il m'a prévenu en chutant la température que si je le faisais cela, il me punirait ….à sa manière. Se défendit Renji qui repensait au regard et au sourire lugubre de son capitaine.

A un moment, il avait été tenté de les couper pour voir ce que serait sa punition mais avait vite changé d'avis dû au fait qu'il n'était pas S.M.

Ichigo qui avait commencé à démêler les cheveux demanda :

_Pourquoi ?

_Il a dit qu'il aime les caresser lorsque je dors, rougit le rouge.

Le rouquin sourit à la déclaration tout en continuant son œuvre.

_Mphf ! J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais l'épouser murmura Renji après quelques secondes.

_Eh ben il serait plus que temps car tu vas te marier dans quelques heures, fit le rouquin qui combattait un nœud.

_Ouais je sais, dit Renji dont les yeux se firent songeurs, tu sais, lorsque j'avais enfin compris ce que je ressentais pour lui, j'en ai beaucoup souffert.

Les sourcils du roux exprimèrent sa surprise et Renji qui les avait vut grâce au miroir sourit.

_Ouais, et ça m'a pris du temps d'ailleurs, continua-t-il, je savais que je le détestais, non, que je le haïssais parce qu'il m'avait pris Rukia pour après vouloir la laisser mourir.

Les deux jeunes hommes repensèrent au sauvetage de leur amie impliquant des combats mortels.

_Après je l'ai admiré, parce qu'il était fort, élégant, sérieux, gracieux et maître de lui-même.

Là, le jeune homme aux yeux ambres allait répliquer qu'il n'était pas « maitre de lui-même » mais « impassible et glacial » et finit par se raviser.

_Et puis, lorsque j'ai fini par passer des nuits blanches à penser à lui, à manger et boire très peu et à avoir un malaise ou à rougir lorsque je le regardais ou lui parlais, j'ai finis par comprendre tant bien que mal de l'amour que je lui portais. Renji soupira et ajouta, et comme je te l'ai dit, j'en ai souffert car je me disais que ce serais un amour à sens unique, que jamais il ne m'aimerait car il n'était sûrement pas gay, à cause de son mariage avec Hisana-san. Je me disais aussi qu'il me détesterait encore plus s'il apprenait mes sentiments, qu'il serait encore plus froid et qu'il me traiterait comme un chien.

Cette fois, Ichigo qui brossait les cheveux-très doux à son grand étonnement en pensant que son ami se disait beaucoup de choses, protesta en ouvrant grand les yeux alors qu'il appliquait de la pommade :

_Hey ! Tu ne crois pas un peu trop exagéré là ? Je sais que Byakuya peut se montrer très dur mais tu aggrave les choses.

_Peut-être mais c'est ce que je pensais, expliqua le rouge qui s'était un peu décontracté grâce au massage crânien involontaire du rouquin. Alors j'avais décidé de ne rien dire, de prendre sur moi et de me faire remarquer le moins possible.

Le jeune tatoué repensa à ses heures de travail où il ne foutait rien d'habitude et où, à ce moment, il s'était appliqué. Il se souvint des soirées alcoolisées qu'il avait raté ou pendant lesquelles il ne s'était pas vraiment amusé et inquiétaient ses amis qui avaient remarqués sa baisse de morale et sa perte de poids.

_J'ai même ralentit sur l'alcool, je faisais tout ce qu'il m'ordonnait en m'appliquant, j'ai voulu lui plaire, lui montrer que je n'étais pas un incapable roturier comme il me l'avait si souvent dit. J'ai voulu….briller à ses yeux. Mais apparemment, je le dégoûtais et l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose, lâcha Renji dont la voix était empreinte de mélancolie.

Ichigo qui l'avait ressentie compris la peine qu'avait eu son ami et continua de couper les pointes du rouge qui ne s'en apercevait même pas.

_Un jour, il a dit qu'il en avait marre de mes soupirs, regards, visage et voix tristes. Que si cela me peinait autant d'être son fukutaïchou, il pouvait en choisir un autre, répéta Renji en se souvenant douloureusement des paroles. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais cessé de le regarder lorsqu'il m'ordonnait quelques choses ou lorsque je lui parlais car j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler. Alors imagine ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il m'a dit de relevé la tête parce qu'il me parlait et que c'était le respect. Je ne l'ai pas fait et après avoir poussé une sorte de grognement, il avait redressé ma tête et ancré ses yeux aux miens. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes pour vivement me reculé. J'avais attendu la gifle s'abattre sur ma joue, que sa colère n'éclate en me gelant ou que Senbonzakura ne me transperce. J'avais attendu en sortant des excuses plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres….et j'avais finalement reçu autre chose, et ça, c'était incroyable.

Le rouquin qui s'attaquait aux cheveux de devant et qui les coupaient toujours sans que Renji qui avait un sourire rêveur ne s'en aperçoive, se fit attentif pour la suite.

_J'avais eu un baiser de Byakuya, il m'avait tiré à lui et m'avait embrassé avec une telle tendresse que j'avais crus délirer. Après cela, il avait répondu à mon « pourquoi ? » muet. Et cette nouvelle avait été la meilleure de ma vie.

A fond dans ses souvenirs, Renji toucha sa bague de fiançailles et caressa inconsciemment son ventre, mais ça, le shinigami roux l'avait bien vu.

_Ensuite, cela avait été mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Il m'emmenait partout avec lui en se moquant complètement de ce qu'en pensaient les anciens. Il était très doux et attentionné à mon égard, me montrait clairement qu'il m'aimait - là Renji rougit furieusement- et enfin, lors d'une réception regroupant les 4 familles nobles, il m'avait à nouveau surpris. Mais bon, ça, tu le sais déjà.

Effectivement, Ichigo le savait plus que bien même, Rukia l'avait invité et bien qu'il avait hésité en pensant qu'il allait s'emmerder comme pas possible. Il avait été forcé de reconnaitre qu'il s'était bien marré. En effet, lorsque Byakuya s'était agenouillé devant son ami qui dévorait des petits gâteaux, il avait compris à l'instant et avait suivi la réaction du rouge qui ne l'avait pas déçu. Le pauvre Abarai qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout avait recraché ses gâteaux et avait failli s'étouffé avec de l'eau qu'il avait bu trop vite lorsque Byakuya lui avait fait sa demande.

Le rouquin avait tellement rit qu'il en était tombé de sa chaise sous le regard outré des anciens mais avait été couvert par Yoruichi et Kyouraku qui avaient eu la même réaction. Byakuya, lui, s'était accordé un sourire qui avait fait rougir Renji dont la couleur de ses joues avait rivalisée sans problèmes avec celle de ses cheveux. Il avait réitéré sa demande que le rouge avait hésité d'accepter à cause de ses peurs : n'aura-t-il pas honte de moi ? Risquerait-il de perdre sa position dans son clan par ma faute ? Les autres ne le critiquerait-il pas en nous regardons d'un mauvais œil ?... Le noble capitaine qui avait vu l'éclair d'hésitation traverser les petits yeux marron l'avait rassuré.

_Je t'aime comme tu es et je ne te demanderais jamais de changer quoi que ce soit. Je me moque complètement de ceux que peuvent penser les autres. Et s'il y a des protestations, je m'en occuperais personnellement, avait-il dit comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Il avait ensuite pris la main de son amant pour la serrer contre son cœur. Le tatoué n'avait pas hésité plus longtemps et avait accepté. La conclusion de cet accord s'était fait par un long baiser sous les acclamations des trois protagonistes de la soirée (Ichigo, Yoruichi et Kyoraku).

_Cela avait été une très belle soirée, gloussa Ichigo qui arrangeait la nouvelle frange dégradée sur le côté droit.

Renji sembla enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait puisqu'il protesta en faisant de grands mouvements paniqués.

_Hey ! Mais t'as coupé mes cheveux ! Cria t-il horrifié, Byakuya va te fracasser mon pauvre !

_Non, j'ai arrangé tes cheveux et Byakuya ne me fera rien du tout, sourit Ichigo qui était fier de lui.

Les petits yeux marron balayèrent la salle et il remarqua plein de petites touffes rouges éparpillées. Le rouquin passa le peigne puis la brosse, dit à son ami de secouer énergiquement la tête, le recoiffa et enleva la serviette qu'il avait mise pour éviter de le salir. Il passa une autre brosse sur le dos de son ami où se trouvait les hypnotisant tatouages tribaux pour retirer les quelques cheveux qui s'étaient quand même glisser sous la serviette. Ensuite, il fit quelques nattes de parts et d'autres du visage de son ami, prit un élastique et fit un chou haut en laissant les cheveux, à présent, lisses retomber sur le dos du vice-capitaine. Enfin revenu de son état de choc où il n'avait cessé de murmurer que Byakuya allait les tuer, le tatoué qui allait encore engueuler le roux se révisa en se voyant dans le miroir. La frange cachait son œil droit, ce qui lui donnait un air sexy, bon, ok, son futur mari n'allait pas les tuer.

_Je ressemble à une fille ! protesta-t-il néanmoins.

_Attends encore un peu si tu veux te plaindre, répliqua Ichigo en se plaçant devant lui.

Il sortit un petit tube où l'on apercevait un liquide un peu rosé qu'il appliqua sur les lèvres d'un Renji réticent. Après avoir remporté le combat, le plus jeune mis un peu de poudre aux joues du perdant à nouveau trop stupéfait pour parler. Il lui passa un peu de crayon noir sous les yeux et lui fit un grain de beauté sous la lèvre inférieur, comme Rangiku.

Il sortit devant lui pour prendre le kimono blanc striée de rouge et là, l'Abarai s'étouffa.

_Je ressemble à une fille ! cria-t-il de nouveau.

_Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit, soupira le roux en lui accordant ce point, mais dans ce cas, tu es une très jolie fille.

Le fait que Renji rougisse accentua son nouvel air efféminé, Ichigo lui fit signe de se lever et il commença à l'habiller après avoir retiré la serviette qui cachait le boxeur noir du shinigami rouge. Après quelques minutes de durs labeurs, Renji fut enfin habillé et parfumé.

_Tes getas sont dans cette boîte, signala Ichigo qui se dirigeait vers la porte pour aller chercher un balai afin de nettoyer la chambre parsemée de touffes rouges.

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué pour autre chose que le combat Ichigo, souffla le plus vieux qui contemplait sa transformation.

Le rouquin allait lui répondre mais, vu qu'il s'était fait aplatir par la porte à cause du nouvel arrivant en une fraction de seconde, la tâche se révélait plus ardue que prévue. Ce n'était autre que la tornade « Rukia » qui avait réussi à éliminer le héros de la Soul Society à l'aide d'une porte. La « tornade » allait gueuler, pardon, parler mais aucune voix ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son meilleur ami qui craqua.

_Bordel ! La consigne : on frappe avant d'entrer, vous ne la connaissez pas ou quoi ?

Ignorant superbement cette remarque, Rukia se dirigea vers lui à toute allure, lui prit les mains pour le faire tourner sur lui-même en sifflant d'admiration, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_Tu es magnifique ! Cria-t-elle.

_Ne changes pas de sujet, balaya Renji, pourquoi t'es rentrée en fracas dans ma chambre d'abord ?

_Ah….oui, c'est vrai, c'était pour dire un truc à Ichigo. D'ailleurs, il est où cet idiot ?

Repoussant la porte qui l'avait écrabouillé, le rouquin sortit de sa « cachette » pour s'effondrer en beauté au sol. Aujourd'hui ne devait pas être son jour de chance car un autre arrivant ayant la douceur d'un rhinocéros l'écrasa à nouveau avec la porte.

_Hum ? C'était quoi ça ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant.

_Mon corps que t'écrase avec cette putain de porte ! Pauvre con ! Cria le maltraité.

_Ichi ? Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?

_Ҫa se voit pas ? Je me fais écrasé par toi, ironisa le roux qui repoussa la porte pour se relever. Et d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ?

_T'as oublié tes fringues et puis…j'avais envie de me foutre de la gueule de Renji. Mais bon, vu sa tronche à présent, la tâche me semble un peu plus compliquée.

_Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?, demanda le futur époux de Byakuya avec une veine qui pulsait sur sa tempe.

_Calmos…c'était un compliment, bon, Grimm, vu que t'es là, tu voudrais pas rester jusqu'à la fin du mariage au moins ? Demanda Ichigo avec les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

_Si tu veux, fit simplement le concerné.

_Bien, fit Rukia, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, Renji, fait moi le plaisir de débarrasser le plancher.

_Pardon ?

_Tu te barres, ouste, dégages ! Tu comprends mieux là ?

_Attends, fit le rouge en se pinçant l'arête du nez, t'es au courant que c'est ma chambre ici ?

_Ouais, mais tu dois aller composer ton bouquet, contra Rukia.

_Hey ! Mais c'était à Rangiku de le faire !

_Elle avait d'autres trucs à faire et elle a oublié, donc maintenant t'arrêtes de discuter et tu te casses !

Abasourdi, Renji fut mis à la porte et il la regarda pendant un petit moment avant de prendre la direction du premier jardin. Tout au long de son chemin, il avait réussi à éviter de se faire voir par quiconque puisqu'il se déplaçait en utilisant le shumpo et qu'il masquait son rieiatsu. Cependant, dès qu'il fut dans l'immense jardin, on l'interpella.

A l'entente de la voix grave qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Renji tressaillit et fut pris par l'envie de s'échapper à toute vitesse mais savait déjà qu'il se ferait rattraper facilement. Il soupira en baissant sa tête alors que son interlocuteur s'approchait vers lui.

_Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix froide.

Le rouge était tenté de garder le silence mais savait que s'il faisait cela, ce serait une tempête de neige qui s'abattrait sur lui.

_Hum, tu me fais de la peine tu sais ? Tu n'arrives même plus à me reconnaitre ?

_Renji ? Pourquoi me caches-tu ton visage ?

_Les filles ont dit que cela porte malheur si le marié voit la mariée avant la cérémonie.

_Et tu y crois ? Fit moqueusement le brun en s'avançant.

_Non, pas vraiment mais bon…J'ai pas envie de me faire taper dessus.

Byakuya sourit et se positionna devant son amant pour lui relever la tête, lorsqu'il le fit, il écarquilla les yeux devant le nouveau visage de Renji qui rougit de honte.

_Hum…je savais bien que tu n'aimerais pas…haha…bon, je…je prends quelques fleurs et je vais me débarbouiller o…ok ? Balbutia nerveusement Renji qui essayait de se soustraire au regard indéchiffrable du brun.

_Tu te trompes. Je suis étonné, mais pas pour ce que tu crois. Dit Byakuya en le retenant par le bras et en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

_A…Alors pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu te laisserais maquiller, d'ailleurs, qui a eu le courage de le faire ?

_Ichigo.

La réponse sembla choquer le noble puisqu'il ne dit plus rien.

_Hum…apparemment ce rustre à quelques qualités, lâcha-t-il. Mais bon, passons, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

_Pour ceuillir des fleurs afin de composer mon bouquet, dit-il dans un soupir, Rangiku a oublié de le faire.

_Je vois…Tu veux de l'aide ?

_Non, ça ira, retourne à tes occupations, j'en ai pour un petit moment de toute façon.

Le noble hocha la tête mais prit le visage de son « épouse » en coupe et l'embrassa doucement. Il s'en alla ensuite après un dernier baiser et un doux « je t'aime » murmuré qui aggrava la rougeur de Renji.

Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts et sourit avant de commencer à cueillir de magnifiques roses de couleurs rose, rouge et blanche. Alors qu'il terminait son bouquet, Rangiku débarqua derrière lui en poussant un grand cri. La réaction de Renji l'étonna énormément, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il pousse un cri de frayeur, qu'il fasse un tel bond et qu'il protège son ventre du bouquet de roses.

_Waouh ! Je pensais pas que ça fonctionnerait sur toi, désolée si je t'ai vraiment fait peur.

_Tu veux quoi ?

_Ben, j'étais venue faire un bouquet à la va vite mais tu t'en charges déjà apparemment…hum, tu es vraiment magnifique, tu devrais te laisser maquiller plus souvent.

_Ouais…peut-être…Heu, tu es allée le voir ?

_Tu parles de Shuuhei ? Oui, je suis allée le voir, il est toujours le même et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir venir à ton mariage.

Renji, déçu, baissa la tête comme s'il était coupable. Il pensait être le fautif dans l'état de dégénérescence de son ami mais préférait se dire qu'il se trompait.

_Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

_Non, d'ailleurs, quand j'ai évoqué cela, il semblait souffrir encore plus puis…ses yeux se sont remplis de haine.

_Et…tu sais pourquoi il est comme ça ?

_Non, pas vraiment, quand j'y repense, je remarque que c'est à l'annonce de ta mise en couple avec Kuchiki-taïcho qu'il à commencer à agir bizarrement. Mais, c'est quand tu as annoncé que tu allais te marier qu'il a radicalement changé.

_Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi, soupira tristement le rouge, bien, merci de ton aide Rangiku, tu peux y aller.

_Heu…tu devrais faire attention, Shuuhei est très imprévisible alors…

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne me manque plus que quelques roses pour terminer mon bouquet.

La rousse sembla hésitée mais s'en alla tout de même en laissant Renji avec ses tourments. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé à ses amis qu'il était en couple avec Byakuya, il avait reçu beaucoup de félicitations et de moqueries provenant de tous sauf de Shuuhei qui avait l'air de désapprouvé cela alors qu'il était bi. Idiot comme il était, Renji n'avait pas compris pourquoi tout de suite et n'y avait pas fait attention. C'est plus tard qu'il s'était douté de certains trucs, surtout lorsque Hisagi essayait de l'emmener dans son lit après avoir bu.

Il ne lui avait jamais cédé en prenant tout cela pour des incidents car il ne voulait pas le vexé. Mais là, il était forcé de reconnaitre que si son ami ne lui parlais quasiment plus et qu'il semblait se changer en zombie de jours en jours, s'était uniquement dû au fait qu'il l'aimait. Oui, Renji savait que Shuuhei l'aimait mais se sentait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider…il ne savait tout simplement pas comment s'y prendre.

Une fois le bouquet achevé, le vice-capitaine de la 6e division étira un doux sourire en reniflant les fleurs qui l'apaisaient, il avait pris la décision d'aller voir son ami après son mariage. Il espérait éviter une demande d'annulation du mariage ou un truc dans ce genre en faisant cela. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour rejoindre sa chambre d'où il comptait foutre dehors les squatteurs, il manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Hisagi Shuuhei devant lui avec un air lugurbre.

_Wahou ! Tu m'as fait peur mon vieux ! Tu as décidé de venir finalement ?

_Non, je suis venu t'empêché de commettre une grave erreur.

_Ah oui ? Et laquelle je te prie ?

_Celle de te marier avec Byakuya.

A l'entente du prénom de son amant prononcé avec beaucoup de mépris, Renji fronça gravement ses sourcils et durcit son regard.

_Ah ouais ? Et en quoi est-ce une erreur que j'épouse l'homme que j'aime ?

Hissai secoua négativement la tête, comme si ce fait était impossible et inadmissible.

_C'est faux ! Tu te mens à toi-même Renji ! C'est moi que tu aimes ! Moi et moi seul !

_Non ! C'est toi qui te mens à toi-même Shuuhei ! Ouvres les yeux bordel ! C'est Byakuya que j'ai toujours aimé, lui et personne d'autre ! Toi, tu es juste un ami d'enfance ! Tu es précieux mais pas autant que Byakuya !

_Non ! Renji, regarde-moi, tu ne vois pas ce que je deviens à cause de ta bêtise ? Je meurs à petit feu d'amour pour toi ! Je t'ai toujours aimé mais je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les hommes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as choisi lui et pas moi ? Il t'a toujours méprisé et rabaisser ! Alors que moi, moi, je t'ai toujours montré de l'affection et réconforter quand ça n'allait pas !

_Je n'y peut rien ! C'est comme ça, mon cœur l'a choisi et je ne peux pas faire autrement, peut-être que…peut-être que si tu t'étais déclaré plus tôt, tu aurais eu ta chance mais…là, c'est trop tard, je vais me marier et il est hors de question que j'annule cela !

_C'est ton dernier mot ? Demanda le noiraud la voix presque éteinte.

_Oui, je suis désolé, je comptais venir te voir après mais, c'est mieux ainsi…si…si tu le veux…on peut rester amis mais…si c'est trop douloureux, on fera comme bon te semble.

Hisagi avait la tête baissée mais Renji avait compris qu'il pleurait vu les tremblements et les perles d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur la pelouse. Le plus jeune lui lança un regard compatissant avant de faire demi-tour mais à peine eut-il tourné les talons qu'il vit à nouveau Shuuhei le visage baignant de larmes. L'instant d'après, il crachait du sang en sentant un objet tranchant en lui et Shuuhei le regarda avec peine.

_Pardonne moi mais, si tu n'es pas à moi, tu ne seras à personne. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rejoins tout de suite. Chuchota Shuuhei en pleurant de plus en plus.

Les yeux écarquillés, Renji toucha son ventre d'où s'échappait une grande quantité de sang. Il sentait la lame se retirée mais déjà, sa vision devenait floue et ses paupières très lourde, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il distingua plusieurs formes, dont une en particulier à qui il tendit la main en murmurant trois mots.

_Je t'aime.

Voilà ! C'est la fin du premier chapitre, je ne suis pas satisfaite et j'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois ^^. Bon, quelques reviews s'il vous plaît ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Bya-chouchou-973

Titre : Last Cry

Disclamairs : Les personnages de ce fan fiction appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf trois qui seront de moi.

Pairing : Renji x Byakuya (le couple principal) et d'autres encore (mais secondaire ou juste cité)

Rating : T à M

Note 1 : Yosh ! Je suis enfin de retour, pardon pour ce retard mais j'avais le syndrome de la flemme et de l'hésitation (vous comprendrez pourquoi…). Bon, pour ce deuxième chapitre, je préfère vous prévenir, j'ai essayé de le faire le plus sombre et triste possible (vu que je suis une idiote joyeuse, je ne pense pas avoir réussi mais bon…). Donc, je m'excuse pour celles qui aiment les choses joyeuses et j'essaierai d'arranger cela après ce chapitre. Bon ben c'est tout et encore une fois, pardon pour mes fautes et mes retards (à venir…).

_**Chapitre 2 : Les pertes et les douleurs**_

Le ciel qui avait été il y a peu ensoleillé devint très nuageux alors qu'un vent froid passait sur cette scène macabre. Renji gisait à terre, baignant dans son sang alors que Byakuya, fou de rage déchiquetait avec les pétales de rose de Senbonzakura, Shuhei. Le vice-capitaine de la huitième résista tant bien que mal à l'assaut de l'autre brun mais, à cause de la différence de pouvoir écrasante, il se retrouva vite désarmé et à la merci de la rage de Byakuya qui n'avait jamais été aussi hors de lui auparavant.

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Rangiku et Rukia qui s'étaient précipités avec Byakuya en sentant le rieiatsu de Renji disparaître, accoururent vers lui pour le mener jusqu'à la quatrième division alors que Rukia tentait de raisonner son frère afin qu'il ne commette pas le meurtre du lieutenant. Elle s'élança vers lui en lui priant de s'arrêter et de se calmer mais, cela fût sans succès. Le chef de clan repoussa sa sœur froidement et abattit son sabre sur Shuhei qui, à cause de ses précédentes blessures, ne put l'éviter et mourra sur le coup. Le sang gicla sur les vêtements de cérémonie de Byakuya et son cri de colère ainsi que le cri d'effroi de sa sœur se firent entendre en faisant frissonner les personnes se trouvant dans les parages.

Sans émotions, le sabre rouge de sang, Byakuya délogea son zanpakuto du cadavre et le regarda avec une répugnance non dissimulée. Ses idées étaient brouillé, la colère agissait pour lui, il se sentait perdre pieds mais ne regrettait pas d'être l'auteur d'une scène aussi sanglante. Ne prenant pas non plus la peine d'essuyer la liqueur vitale dégoulinant de son visage, il étira un sourire amer et sadique.

Il regrettait finalement, oui, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir torturé avant de le tuer. Il aurait du exercé les atrocités auxquelles il pensait maintenant. Le trouer, enfoncer encore et encore la lame de son épée dans le corps de Hisagi sans jamais s'arrêter. Le faire hurler à sans déchirer les cordes vocales, le faire le supplier jusqu'à ce qu'il se traine à ses pieds. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde toute fierté et toute dignité pour qu'il soit épargné. Et cela, le noble ne l'aurait pas fait, il ne l'aurait pas épargné, oh que non, il l'aurait encore plus rabaissé.

Byakuya pensait à des choses encore plus malsaines que ça. Vraiment, il regrettait son impatience et maintenant, il était insatisfait. Alors, même s'il ne l'entendra pas crier, il se défoula sur sa carcasse, jusqu'à ce que sa soif de sang s'étanche. Il le fera jusqu'à le vider de tout son liquide carmin en le faisant se noyer dedans. Si Zaraki était là, il aurait pu dire que Byakuya était devenu son jumeau, ou presque.

La peur qu'éprouvait Rukia était incomparable, elle n'avait jamais vu son grand frère dans un tel état. Shuhei avait beau être mort, il continuait d'abattre la lame sur son corps, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne se relève pas. Les coups de sabre étaient violents, plein de haine et de rancune et Rukia ne savait pas quoi faire pour que ce massacre cesse. Ses yeux n'en pouvait plus, elle avait beau être une shinigami, avoir tué à de nombreuses reprises, là, c'était différent. Les larmes coulaient d'elles même, elles coulaient pour Byakuya qui sombrait doucement. Il semblait avoir tout oublié, il ne semblait même plus se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Et ça, ça faisait pleurer Rukia car elle savait à quel point son frère détestait les personnes qui manquaient de respect à un cadavre ou qui le détériorait.

Ses membres ne bougeait plus, elle ne pouvait pas bougée le moindre petit doigt car elle craignait sa réaction. Elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, l'expression de son visage lui empêchait tous mouvements. Il était trop inexpressif, il était trop vide de sentiments et de réactions. Il était tout simplement trop glacial. Alors qu'elle pensait être la spectatrice éternelle de cet acte abominable, une ombre passa rapidement près d'elle puis elle entraperçut de longs cheveux violets. L'instant d'après, le coup de pied sauté de l'intervenante avait été sans peine arrêté par le capitaine de la sixième qui n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression. Une slave de coups en tous genre fut échangé avant que la femme aux cheveux violet ne prenne la parole.

_Non mais qu'est qui t'arrives Byakuya ?! s'écria Yoruichi, tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?! Tu fous quoi là ?

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse mais avait au moins espérer le faire réagir. Rien qu'un tout petit peu lui aurait suffi. Sa mine lui donnait la chair de poule et arrivait même à lui faire plus que s'inquiéter. Elle le regarda toujours fixement puis lança un regard sur Rukia qui était toujours terrorisée mais semblait un peu soulagée. La brune était soulagée car quelqu'un était venu arrêter son frère. Yoruichi lui fit un faible sourire pour la rassurer et suivit des yeux ce que la brunette n'arrêtait pas de fixer. Elle grimaça de dégout et réprima un haut le cœur lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur le défunt lieutenant dont le corps n'était presque plus qu'un amas de chaires sanguinolentes.

La pelouse qui était devenue de couleur pourpre semblait incapable d'absorber le sang de ce crime et la fine pluie qui tombait ne semblait pouvoir nettoyer cela non plus. Senbonzakura tâché dans sa main qui tremblait toujours de rage, Byakuya se tourna vers sa sœur qui fut glacée par les yeux du noiraud. Avant qu'elle et Yoruichi ne purent esquissées le moindre geste, il partit en direction de la quatrième division.

Arrivés depuis peu de temps avec le corps blessé de Renji, ils n'avaient pas eu à attendre longtemps avant que le capitaine Unohana ne se charge de ce cas sévère. Ils avaient tous voulut entrer pour savoir comment se déroulerait l'opération mais furent obligés de rester dans la salle d'attente. Chacun d'entre eux étaient nerveux et appréhendaient. Ichigo, lui, se sentait mal. Très mal même. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et ne cessait de faire les cent pas en essayant de savoir pourquoi. Renji était habitué à être blessé, il avait survécu à des blessures pires que celle-ci mais là, bizarrement, le roux sentait que ce ne serait pas les réjouissances qui les attendraient après l'opération.

Rangiku se sentait mal mais aussi coupable. Elle pensait que si elle était restée, elle aurait pu éviter cela. Elle s'était bien doutée que Shuhei réagirait sans réfléchir mais n'avait pas crus qu'il oserait faire une telle chose, surtout lorsque l'on savait qu'il était comme un frère pour Renji. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et répéta tellement l'opération qu'elle finit par les ébouriffer. Quant à Grimmjow, il était le plus calme de tous car il n'était pas vraiment proche de Renji mais voir Ichigo dans cet état l'insupportait. Il savait que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes depuis que les soins avaient commencé mais il souhaitait déjà que ça se termine. Lorsque tout prendrait fin, il espérait que l'ambiance reviendrait comme avant. Bien qu'il en doutait, il espérait.

Alors que le temps défilait en augmentant la tension et que Byakuya se rapprochait de la division d'Unohana. Isane, le lieutenant de cette dernière sortie de la salle et se dirigea vers le petit groupe qui se précipita vers elle. Le visage peiné de la grande femme raffermi l'angoisse du rouquin qui ne savait plus s'il voulait savoir ou non l'état de son ami. Elle ouvrit tout d'abord la bouche mais elle la referma avant de poser ses yeux dans ceux d'Ichigo, comme si elle voulait lui faire passer la nouvelle par télépathie. Ce fut au final Rangiku qui prit la parole.

_Isane ! Pourquoi tu ne dis rien hein ? Comment va Renji ? Il s'en est sorti pas vrai ? Il va bien n'est-ce pas ? Mais répond bon sang ! S'énerva la rousse.

_Calme toi, lui fit Grimmjow.

_Me calmée ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'il est dans cet état à cause de moi ?

_Il est dans cet état à cause de cet imbécile de Shuhei ! Je ne pense pas que ça soit toi que j'ai vu lui retirer un zanpakuto du corps alors tu te calmes ! Tonna le bleuté qui commençait à perdre sa patience.

Isane qui ne savait toujours pas comment annoncé la nouvelle lança un regard suppliant à Ichigo qui lui prit les mains avec le peu de calme qui lui restait. Les battements de son cœur étaient très rapides et si puissant que ça en devenait presque douloureux. En plus, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encaisser une autre mauvaise nouvelle. La première ayant un rapport avec sa vie privée. Il commença à respirer lentement en fermant les yeux et pria le ciel pour que rien de mauvais n'arrive. Ensuite, il les rouvrit et plongea ses yeux caramel embués par l'émotion dans ceux du lieutenant en exerçant une légère pression sur ses mains qu'il tenait toujours.

La femme comprit le signale, elle fit abstraction de la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et se lança avec tout le courage qu'elle possédait en ne regardant qu'Ichigo.

_N-Nous avons tout essayé, balbutia-t-elle la gorge serrée et les larmes aux bords des yeux. Le capitaine a fait tout ce qui était dans ses moyens mais…malgré les sorts de kido les plus élevés, nous n'avons rien pu faire. C'est un échec, la Mort à gagner. Toutes mes condoléances.

_C'est pas possible…souffla le roux.

Les mains d'Ichigo lâchèrent ceux de la femme alors que les larmes dévalaient déjà ses joues. Puis il recula de plusieurs pas avant de se laisser tomber sur un siège. Il se cacha le visage et tenta tant bien que mal d'arrêter ses larmes mais il échoua. Rangiku elle, avait manqué l'effondrement mais Grimmjow l'avait retenu de justesse et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de l'aider à maintenir son corps. Cependant, la rousse ne semblait n'avoir plus aucune force et ne tentait même pas de se raccrocher à l'ex sexta espada. Dans les bras de Grimmjow, elle ressemblait plutôt à une poupée cassée, on pourrait même dire qu'elle ressemblait à un pantin qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

Isane toucha son badge de vice-capitaine et essaya de ne pas pleurer elle aussi car son message n'était pas terminé. Elle s'adossa à un mur et continua son annonce funèbre.

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée. Nous avons beau être des shinigamis avec une médecine avancée, cela n'était pas dans nos moyens, ça nous surpassait. Nous ne sommes pas Dieu. Ils étaient si petits qu'il nous était impossible de les sauver. Il n'y a que le vice-capitaine Abarai qui s'en soit sorti. Il est dans un sale état, mais il va bien, sa vie est hors de danger, il se réveillera dans quelques heures peut-être.

La peine rongeant toujours leurs esprits, les trois amis de Renji regardèrent Isane en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par « ils étaient si petits » et « il n'y a que le vice-capitaine Abarai qui s'en soit sorti ». Le doute et l'incompréhension s'empara du rouquin et au moment où la femme aux cheveux gris allait reprendre la parole, Ichigo lui sauta presque dessus et l'empoigna par son kimono noir.

_T…Tu veux dire quoi par-là Isane ?! Pourquoi tu as dit qu'ils étaient si petits ? De qui parlais-tu, hein ?

_Je…eh…Eh bien j…je parlais des triplés….

_Des t…triplés ? Intervint Rangiku les yeux écarquillés, mais de quels triplés parles tu ? R…Renji est le….

Elle s'interrompit dans sa phrase et les larmes redoublèrent alors que le mauvais pressentiment du shinigami roux trouva tout son sens. Ce dernier secoua la tête comme pour nier l'évidence et il finit par secouer la vice-capitaine avec force.

_Renji était….Renji était enceint ? Fit paniquer Ichigo. Non, ce n'est pas possible pas vrai ? Il ne l'était pas ! Il ne nous a rien dit ! Je…je l'ai vu touché son ventre mais je ne pensais pas vraiment que c'était ça ! cria Ichigo. Isane ! Ce n'est pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?!

La subordonnée d'Unohana sembla surprise et perdue. L'étreinte d'Ichigo commençait à lui faire mal et elle ne savait plus comment réagir à tout cela. Elle aussi voulait pleurer, elle ne connaissait pas très bien Abarai Renji mais la vie enlevée à ses trois bébés l'avait fait mal. Elle se sentait plus que désolée pour lui.

_J…v…vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Je veux dire, les shinigamis peuvent tout à fait faire des enfants…

_On est au courant de ça, l'interrompit le bleuté.

_Ah ?...Eh bien, je pensais que vous saviez qu'il était enceint de trois enfants depuis longtemps.

Là, ce fut l'amant de Grimmjow qui s'écroula en fondant en larmes tout en poussant un cri désolant.

_Comment ça depuis longtemps ? Demanda Grimmjow

_Eh bien, cela fait déjà trois semaines qu'il porte ces bébés alors, comme vous êtes proches de lui, je pensais qu'il vous l'avait dit…Oh mon Dieu ! Kuchiki-taicho est-il au courant de cela ?

_...Non….Je l'ignorais, répondit Byakuya toujours aussi couvert de sang en se dirigeant vers Ichigo.

Tous, à part le bleuté, furent surpris du sang qui tâchait ses habits et même son visage mais Kotetsu Isane se couvrit la bouche avec sa main en devinant à qui appartenait le sang. Elle étouffa des excuses vis-à-vis de Byakuya qui ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte et recula de quelques pas. Son expression avait un peu changé, il semblait plus lucide mais à présent, la rage, la haine et la rancœur avait été remplacées par la tristesse, la souffrance et le regret. Il aida cependant Ichigo à se relever et le fit s'assoir aux côtés de Rangiku qui semblait s'être muée dans le silence alors que ses larmes n'avaient pas cessé. Il posa un regard indéchiffrable sur elle et se retourna vers la vice-capitaine qui, du regard, comprit sa demande muette.

Ils prirent la direction de la chambre où se trouvait Renji alors qu'Ichigo les interpellait.

_Je veux le voir aussi, Byakuya, laisse-moi lui parler !

_Dans ton état ? Que veux-tu lui dire avec une mine aussi horrible ? Répondit froidement le brun.

_Mais je…

Grimmjow coupa l'élan du roux alors que le capitaine et la vice-capitaine rentraient déjà dans la chambre.

_Grimm ! Pourquoi tu m'en as empêché ?

_Byakuya a besoin de se trouvé seul avec eux. Tu dois comprendre qu'un être aussi fier que lui ne pleure quasiment jamais…et surtout pas devant des gens. Il a une résistance incroyable face à la douleur et sait se retenir.

Le roux comprit et hocha de la tête avant de serrer Grimmjow dans ses bras.

Dans la salle où dormait Renji, Unohana se leva de son siège et regarda le capitaine avec compassion. Elle fit signe à Hantarou de la suivre et passa près du brun calmement.

_Mes condoléances, ils étaient très beaux. Kami-Sama est vraiment injuste des fois.

Sans bouger, le chef du clan Kuchiki jugula ses émotions et attendit qu'il soit seul pour approcher le berceau se situant près du lit de son amant. Enfin arrivé, il regarda les trois petits êtres s'y trouvant et passa l'une de ses mains sur chacun de leurs visages en tentant encore de se retenir. Leurs corps étaient à découvert et l'on voyait une blessure mortelle dessus. Le premier avait un trou dans le ventre, le second vers son poumon gauche et le troisième dans son cœur. Ils avaient été embrochés par Kazeshini, le sabre de Shuhei. C'en était presque drôle, le vent de la mort* avait emporté ses trois fils dans un tourbillon de lame sans cœur.

Le contact de leurs peaux froides resserra la boule dans sa poitrine et au final, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, une larme coula et s'écrasa sur l'un des corps morts de ses enfants, à l'endroit où le trou se trouvait. Il pleurait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, mis à part le jour de sa naissance, il pleurait. Lui, le chef du clan Kuchiki, lui, le noble capitaine de la sixième division laissait un sentiment tel que la tristesse remporter la victoire. Une victoire amère et salée qui créait une douleur tout aussi acidulée.

Il avait perdu de nombreux membres de sa famille mais n'avait jamais pleuré, même pour des personnes telles que sa mère, son père, sa grand-mère, sa femme et son grand-père. Il s'était contenté de souffrir en silence, de prendre les douleurs et de ne faire qu'un avec elles en se changeant en glaçon. Sa froideur s'était renforcée au fil des années et des pertes. Son masque impassible et indéchiffrable lui avait toujours permis de rester digne et de ne jamais perdre la face mais surtout, il lui avait empêché de pleurer. Alors que là, il n'en pouvait plus, c'était tout simplement plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Les douleurs et la peine causées par les pertes ne pouvaient plus s'accumuler, il allait exploser. Mais surtout, il en avait assez de perdre des êtres importants pour lui, s'en était trop, il fallait que ça cesse.

Il avait espéré que la malédiction qui frappait la famille Kuchiki s'arrêterait mais il s'était bercé d'illusions. Il avait tenté de ne plus aimer après Hisana et avait même pensé réussir mais, son catastrophique vice-capitaine avait réussi à dégeler son cœur. Un idiot bagarreur avait réussi un exploit dont il n'était même pas conscient et avait failli faire la joie et le bonheur revenir dans ce manoir. Pourtant, la Mort lui avait encore une fois prit une partie de lui. Avant même qu'il ne puisse chérir ses enfants, cruellement, la vie leur avait été ôtés. Trois garçons d'à peine trois semaines étaient morts le jour où il était censé s'unir avec Renji. Un jour qui devait être le plus beau de sa vie s'était finalement avoué être le plus horrible et douloureux de toute son existence.

La Mort était cruelle et sans pitié. Elle ne faisait aucune distinction mais semblait s'amuser à s'acharner sur lui. Pour quels péchés ? Il aimerait le savoir pour pouvoir les purger afin de vivre en paix. Sans être le jouet déjà brisé de la Mort.

Les larmes continuant de lui brouiller la vue, il se dirigea vers le lit de Renji et pris la main tiède du rouge pour la serrer fortement avant de l'embrasser. Il regarda le visage encadré par les longs cheveux rouges détachés de son amant et eut un sourire amer avant de pousser un petit rire jaune. Il avait mal, trop mal, beaucoup, beaucoup trop mal. C'était comme si l'on utilisait un fer rouge pour frapper son cœur et pour le mutiler. Il n'aurait jamais crus ressentir un tel chagrin un jour et aurait souhaité que jamais cela ne se réalise. Mais de toutes les façons, ses souhaits n'étaient jamais exaucés. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'avoir mal et il n'avait pas eu son cœur de pierre tant quémandé. Il ne voulait plus de ce cœur faible qui battait, il voulait un cœur mort qui ne ressentirait rien, ni la joie, ni rien d'autre. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas de sentiments. C'était des armes à doubles tranchants.

Les gens disaient qu'il avait un cœur de pierre et qu'il ne ressentait rien mais ils se trompaient tous. Ils parlaient sans savoir, sans vraiment le connaître. Dans le cas contraire ils auraient vu à quel point ils avaient tort. C'était juste une tromperie, une illusion de sa part pour se protéger. Apparemment, l'illusion n'était pas assez puissante.

Les larmes de regrets devenaient plus abondantes, il n'avait pas sût protéger les êtres qu'ils aimaient. A chaque fois, inlassablement, il échouait et les perdait. A cause de sa faiblesse, de son impuissance, il n'était pas digne d'aimé ou d'être aimé. Cela se terminait toujours mal. Les gens partaient, et lui il souffrait. Seul. Sans personne pour l'aider, pour le comprendre, pour l'écouter. A cause de qui ? A cause de lui. Il s'était lui-même isolé dans une barrière qu'il avait fortifié au fil du temps. Il avait juste voulut ne plus souffrir en n'ayant pour seule amie la Solitude et pourtant, cette amie était un poison. Un poison qui s'insinuait en nous doucement, en prenant son temps. Se délectant de la déchirure qui se formait dans notre esprit et même dans notre âme. Elle y trouvait son bonheur, sa jouissance. Le malheur des autres faisaient sont bonheur. Une amie vraiment traîtresse cette Solitude.

Lorsque l'on se débarrassait de cette amie empoisonnante, on sentait la délivrance mais l'on devenait maladroit, on ne savait plus comment réagir à la compagnie ou à la chaleur apaisante que quelqu'un nous apportait. Quoiqu'il en soit, si l'on avait la moindre petite chance de s'échapper, il fallait la saisir car pour ce poison il y avait un remède. Byakuya avait trouvé son remède. Renji savait comment l'apaiser, malgré toutes ses bourdes, son vice-capitaine était le seul qui ait pu le délivrer. Alors, il l'aimait, pas pour le remercier, il l'aimait parce qu'il ne pouvait y aller contre. Son faible cœur s'était attaché à celui du rouge et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. C'est pour cela qu'il avait eu peur, une peur panique indomptable avait pris le contrôle de son être lorsqu'il avait entendu la vice-capitaine de la quatrième division.

Etant le capitaine de Renji, il savait qu'il était un dur à cuire quasiment increvable alors, lorsqu'Isane avait semé le doute en lui. La fissure crée avait suffi pour que cette peur ne s'engouffre. Elle avait commencé immédiatement à le détruire, il s'était sentie faiblir et avait crus s'effondrer, tout comme le shinigami remplaçant. Le voir aussi touché avait manqué l'achevé mais il avait pût résister, de justesse, avant que tout ce qu'il s'était acharné à construire ne s'écroule. C'était une manche de plus qu'il avait remporté contre la tristesse mais au final, c'est elle qui avait gagné la guerre.

Alors là, près de celui qui sera son époux même si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, il se lâchait. Il se laissait totalement aller et pleurait aussi pour tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Ainsi, il se sentirait mieux et pourrait panser les blessures de son amant. Il s'occuperait de lui et serait son soutient, son pilier, il ne le laisserait pas sombrer et l'empêcherait de se faire du mal. Byakuya le savait, il savait qu'au réveil de son vice-capitaine, beaucoup de choses allaient changer et que devant le fait accompli, dans la folie de sa tristesse, il se ferait du mal. Renji avait toujours fait cela, quand il souffrait, lui non plus n'en parlait pas, alors la boule de souffrance prenait de l'ampleur et finissait par exploser en l'amenant à sa perte. C'est pourquoi, il sera là pour ne pas que ses sentiments ne l'engloutisse, il sera à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'un autre tourment n'arrive.

Ce tourment se nommait le jugement, pour le crime envers le vice-capitaine de la huitième division, le noble Kuchiki savait que sa personne serait jugée. Cependant, il ne s'en inquiétait pas, il s'en ficahit carrément même. Il n'était pas Kuchiki Byakuya pour rien.

Il resserra sa prise sur la main de Renji et termina ses pleurs en silence. Lorsque l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, dans l'obscurité qui commençait à se créer, Renji commença à s'éveiller. Doucement, comme si l'on retardait l'acte, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux apparemment rougies de son amant. Dès lors, l'estomac du rouge se noua et sut que quelque chose de précieux avait disparu.

Voilà, c'est la fin du deuxième chapitre, merci d'avoir lu et j'apprécierai une petite review, à la prochaine.

Lexique : J'ai mis le vent de la mort avec une étoile car c'est la signification de Kazeshini.


End file.
